1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothes hangers.
2. Prior Art
Most people have relatively full closets. Having a supply of extra clothes hangers is handy for hanging new clothes. However, putting the extra hangers on the hanger rod takes up the precious little space that can be otherwise used for hanging clothes. Also, there are different styles of hangers for different types of clothing. When these different hangers are all put on the same hanger rod, they are mixed up in an unorganized arrangement.